


Last Friday Night

by TheStorywriter



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStorywriter/pseuds/TheStorywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca had a little bit too much to drink at one of Fat Amy's parties and can't seem to recall certain events that had happen because of her, nor the people's hearts that she managed to crush all in that one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Friday Night

The Morning After

Only one question ran through a very hungover Beca's mind. What the hell happened last night? Friday night was all a blur and the only thing that kept popping up into her head was blue eyes. Blue eyes? Who had blue eyes that she could remember so well like that, and also with skin so soft. That was another thing she could remember was caressing soft skin.

Beca closed her eyes off with a groan trying to fight back a major headache that was pounding away waves of pain inside her. She was in too much pain to try and question why she was naked in bed, but at least she made it back to her room in one piece. But someone must have came back with her?

"Fuck! Getting drunk, and having one-night stands isn't my thing, it isn't me." Beca said, to herself.

It was Amy's idea to have that dumb end of the year party for the Bellas at her rich friend's house. Though of course more than just the Bellas had shown up for that party and in less than twenty-minutes it was a full house. Though in Beca's terms the party sucked ass, but somehow it maybe didn't. Chloe was mostly there by her side the whole night or of what she could remember of it, and even though parties weren't her thing, Chloe somehow made it to be.

When Beca slowly sat up in bed she noticed something wrapped around her wrist. "What the hell this isn't mines!" Beca stared in horror at a black thong that she quickly flung across her room. The black thong landed on a sleeping Kimmy Jin's face.

Beca started to feel dizzy and not too soon nausea crept up on her, she reached for her bedside trashcan just in time before she lost all of last night's contents into it. "I'm never ever drinking again." groaned Beca. Even though technically she was only eighteen and she be drinking in the first, but when has age ever stopped someone from anything.

The soft buzz of her cellphone caught her attention, she found it buried under her pillows. Why was it all sticky? Beca brought it up her nose to smell it. Chocolate? It wasn't until she finally looked down and saw that her bedsheets was covered in chocolate and so was she.

Beca was never a big fan of surprises and she hoped that there wasn't anymore for her. Checking her phone she had several messages from her friends. The first one was from Amy.

Text Messages

Fat Amy: Damn bitch didn't know you get down at a party like that, don't worry you're so invited to the next one!

Beca: Last night was a blur and I don't think I want to know what happened anymore. I'm so done with parties So lets never talk of it again, but do you know anything about...uh some chocolate?

While waiting for Amy's reply Beca went through the rest of her texts, and they seemed to only get worse as she read on.

Cynthia Rose: You finally got yo'self a bitch. ;)

Beca: The hell you talking about? A bitch? No offense but I'm not gay.

Aubrey: I'm kicking your ass to the curb when I see you! :o

Beca: Whatever ever I did to you last night I'm not sorry about it, too bad I can't remember it though. :p

Aubrey: ahahaha you're so funny...not. Anyways there's so much more I want to say to you but I made a promise to someone that I wouldn't so count your lucky stars...aca-bitch!

Beca: Sounds like someone's cranky this morning. What the guys at the party last night wasn't drunk enough to sleep with you?

Aubrey: Apparently you were drunk enough to sleep with someone though weren't?

Beca: Tell me what you know now!

Aubrey: Promises are promises, and my lips are sealed. Good-bye. :)

Beca growled in frustration and was about to literally throw her phone against the wall when it started buzzing again.

Fat Amy: I don't think I'm the right person to explain last night to you, and quite frankly it's really awkward for me to even think about, but about the chocolate...well I guess you forgot we emptied the pool and filled it with chocolate syrup. Damn that was some good chocolate.

Beca: Okay so who is the right person that I should talk to? Please tell me it's not the person that I slept with last night? And yeah the chocolate pool is starting to come back to me. Hey wait didn't you push me in it?

Fat Amy: no habla espanol

Beca: what the fuck! I'm not speaking spanish answer my text. I need to know who I slept with.

Amy never text back, and Beca started to really wonder if she wanted to know who she slept with. That someone was obviously a girl, that fact alone had been wrapped around her wrist. Beca tried to go down a list of the girls she knew that would wear a thong, everyone one of them would as far she she knew.

Another buzzing brought Beca out of her thoughts it was a text from Jesse.

Jesse: We need to talk later, because I'm so close too dumping your ass right now. You owe me an explanation.

Beca had almost forgotten about her own boyfriend who was also with her last night. In fact if she could remember correctly before she got drunk, Chloe and Jesse both were with her. Funny how she could only remember the little bits with Chloe in it. The ginger was being her party self last night, and she seemed to be really having a good-time until Jesse had shown up, and the two ended up having an argument. But what was it about?

Beca: Is this about the fight you had with Chloe? I barely remember anything from last night at least the major deatails anyways, sorry.

Jesse: We'll talk about it later.

Beca took that as sign that he was done texting, and that he was really upset. How could he blame her when she so pissed-drunk last night? Alcohol makes you do the craziest things, and it makes sure you don't remember any of it afterward. Beca decided to text Chloe, because she needed someone with a level head to talk to right now.

Beca: Last night was fucked up. Do you think it's a good thing I can't remember any of it? But seriously please tell what horrible things my drunk ass did cause it's killing me.

She waited, and waited for Chloe to text back but a buzz never came through to her phone. "Damn I hope I didn't do anything to her too."

Once again her phone buzzed and Beca had hoped it was from Chloe.

Stacie: Hey! Cynthia told me you got finally got a bitch! Who is it?

Beca: I wish I knew that myself.

Stacie: Welcome to the life of being a slut.

Stacie: I mean that's totally not a bad thing though it's hot and everyone our age has the right to be overly sexual. ;)

Beca: Uh thanks...

Another buzz...

Lilly: Last night you kind of scared me, you weren't yourself. Oh and did you try the chocolate last night? It was really good, way better than beer and wine coolers.

Beca: Please spare me I don't want to hear anything else about last night right now. :( Wish I could say the same about the chocolate and alcohol though...seriously.

Beca quickly turned her phone in case it buzzed again with more unwanted text messages. "This day is just going to get worst." Beca groaned into her hands. Beca tried to rub away the headache with her fingers massaging her temples. This is one of a few reasons that she never went to any of her high school parties, and dealing with the aftermath of anything drama related was something she tried to stay away from.

But this time she wasn't going to run away like the old Beca would. The new Beca will stay and face the music that she has unfortunately mixed together for herself.

"Is this yours?" asked a Kimmy Jin who was finally waking up. The korean girl pulled the black thong that Beca flung off her face in disgust.

Beca just shrugged at her roommate at this point she could care about anything right now especially more questions. "I don't think so, and don't ask me who they belong to cause I don't even know."

"Why are you naked, and did you shit all over yourself or something?" Kimmy Jin turned her nose up, and flung the thong back to Beca having one the only strap on it get caught around the top of Beca's head. Realizing that she was naked in front of Kimmy Jin Beca quickly brought her sheets up to cover her naked glory for the other girl to see.

"You're so weird, I'm glad this year is almost over." huffed Kimmy Jin as she gathered her things so she could go take a shower.

Beca closed her eyes trying to find some inner peace though it was kind of hard to do what with Kimmy Jin walking around the room fussing and muttering about how crazy white girls are.

"Hey Kimmy J, did you see someone come in with me last night?" asked Beca hopefully

Kimmy Jin rolling her eyes at the girl stopped what she was doing to answer her. "Yeah some girl."

Beca sat up with her full attention on the Korean girl. "Okay was there anything specific about said girl that I brought in with me?"

Kimmy jin gathered the last of her materials, and was heading for the door to leave but turned back around to Beca while standing in the door thinking.

Beca was really getting hopeful because it seemed Kimmy Jin was actually taking her time to really give her a straight and honest answer.

"Nope." answered Kimmy Jin, and with that the girl left shutting the door with a loud click.

Beca fell back on the back not caring about the chocolate getting into her hair, it was drying up anyways. This was the shitty mornings that she's ever had, and that fact that it's even close to being over yet only made her feel worse. "Damn, I'm so ready for L.A."


End file.
